Wireless communication systems provide wireless access to communication services for user devices, such as wireless communication devices. Typically, wireless communication systems include wireless access equipment, such as base stations and associated interconnection, backhaul, and control equipment, as a part of a wireless access system to provide the wireless access across a geographic area. Wireless communication devices allow users to establish communication sessions over a wireless link for communication with other devices, users, or systems.
Wireless links typically include forward link portions and reverse link portions for exchanging communications of the communication sessions between a wireless communication device and a wireless access node. These forward and reverse link portions may carry data or voice communications over different frequencies, timeslots, channels, or other portions of a wireless link, and each portion may include time-based subdivisions, such as frames, during which individual pieces of the communications are transferred to or from wireless communication devices. Frames could be further divided into subframes, which denote smaller subdivisions of a wireless link than a frame.